Seireitou Kawahiru
:"The Illustrious Moon that shines in the Heavens. The Overbearing Sun that locks the Heavens." - Seireitou-shishō Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, Kawahiru Seireitō; literally "guardian of the spirit"), reknowned by his moniker Silver-Haired Seireitou (銀色の髪の純粋な魂, Shirubagami no Seireitō), is the former leader of the Visored Order and the former Captain of the Eighth Division in the Gōtei 13. He is the son of the Soul King Yeshua, younger brother of Madara Kawahiru, and older brother of Zashiki Kawahiru. Throughout many of his adventures in Bleach Otrosendero and Bleach Nagareboshi, he has defeated many powerful opponents such Sydonay Senseirei, Omniel, and Sunryuk Asakura. After his duel with Sunryuk, Seireitou fell into hiding along with Sariel and began to undergo Sōzōshin training for an as-of-now unknown motive. He abandoned his title of Sānrǎo, leaving it to his nephew Kaito Kawahiru. He is considered a main protaganist, and also an anti-hero in most cases. Appearance Seireitou is a fairly tall, slim, and fit man with a rather youthful face despite his age. He, unlike all members of his clan, possesses dark scarlet amber eyes, and also has long silver hair with a lavendar tint that hangs near his cheeks to frame his face. His skin is notably darker than it once was back three years ago. He also had the addition of a long ponytail in the back of his hair. He wears a white Shihakushō uniform but it is customized and partly resembles a korean-style taekkyeon uniform with an upturned collar and hakama. He now wears a long, white robe over his normal hakama. Seireitou is later seen wearing a white hakama, instead of the black ones he was last seen in. Seireitou wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, then open again to the hem, which falls about mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands like one does with kimono sleeves. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. From other examples, it is likely he is also wearing black tabi with white waraji. His Zanpakutō is not visible with this outfit; however, it is revealed that he wears it on his back waist at an angle, similar to Rangiku Matsumoto. Personality Seireitou is very proud of his own power, but unlike Sariel, possesses no physical signs of arrogance or overconfidence. He is also one of the most proficient combatants in the Soul Society, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. Nonetheless, he was seen to be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen and the dead. Apparently believing traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being. He also appears willing to speak in song, more specifically in rap-style, even when confronted with potential threats. He will even stop in a middle of a fight to write whatever rhymes come to him, even if they are no good. This sometimes causes his opponents to become greatly bothered by him. However, it is soon after that this attitude is only displayed when fighting opponents he finds "boring." Although of noble birth, he acts differently from most other nobles. For instance, he instructed Kaito to refer to him without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Seireitou-sama" ("Lord Seireitou" in the dub). Seireitou is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goal, even if it means lying to his followers and using people as bait for the outcome he desires. However, he has trouble putting those he is close to in harms way for the sake of his goal, which is a weakness as a commander but a remnant of his humanity and sanity. Gradually, however, he has come to embrace the fact that he has to destroy before reconstruction can occur. He views equality and justice as an evil that must be dispelled and encourages social battle to maintain evolution within society. Perhaps as a consequence of his old age, Seireitou seems to enjoy sitting down and taking his time with things, especially when telling stories. Throughout all his life, he lived by a solid code. He believed firmly in that the way of the shinigami is resolute acceptance of death. He also believed that one can only be strong when one has someone they wish to protect, and that any power gained through other motives are meer trivial increases. True strength comes from inside, which was the way he abided by all his life. In his own words, Seireitou claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, which he views as a mere restriction on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it necessary. He is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believes if two people share very different views, its better they go their seperate ways. Despite this seemingly "immature", free-spirited and carefree attitude, Seireitou is sage-like and serious when the time calls for it. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Seireitou, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reigned in and enhanced by his fierce unshakeable conscience and indomidable spirit. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. When someone close to him is in danger, Seireitou has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary, as seen when he prioritized the safety of Ryan and his group first, over confronting Kamui head-on when his group confronted his entourage. He appears to dislike light, as he complained when he exited the cave behind a waterfall to find that the sun had risen. Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not the strongest Sōzōshin alive, he possesses monsterous spiritual power. His very presence can cause even the most skilled lieutenants to lose their breath; his energy has been shown great enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion, and use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. His skill and control at using his spiritual energy allows him to perform a variety of abilities. He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. As once stated by Ryan, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Reiatsu? It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". His spiritual energy is scarlet/black. He is also seen killing other Hollows just by being near them. After he trained along with Sariel, his already massive reiatsu has increased to levels far above he once held, even meeting Kamui on an equal level in terms of pure quantity. Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Seireitou has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Hikaru speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Seireitou also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints. His mastery of the art form Taekkyeon is so great that he uses it exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. He has been shown to take down nearly 40 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda. He has been shown easily taking on the likes of Espada-level Arrancar as when he brutally defeated Halcón and is even regarded by Ulquiorra Cifer as highly dangerous. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with a full-powered Bankai Kaito and even slice through his Bankai's laser. Seireitou prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Ryan and Shinji, both using their mask-enhanced Shikai for very long amounts without releasing his own Zanpakuto. Seireitou's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. Wúpiào Expert: One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Seireitou's skill in Wúpiào is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Wúpiào users. This allows him to move fast enough to easily parry a close-range killing blow by a royal guard-level opponent. Seireitou manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Kamui's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Kamui also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Wúpiào. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Though Seireitou's mastery of utsusemi allows for him to form several after-images. Kidō Master: Seireitou possesses great skill in both Kidō and Shōkyōku Kidō, being able to easily summon spells at the blink of an eye without the incantation, and still have it boast extreme potency. Seireitou seems to favor Shōkyōku Kidō above Shinigami Kidō, and tends to use his Xiāochú and Shinkūmyō Reiatsu in place of his Hollow Reiatsu when doing so. He was capable of using a form of teleportation that Setsuna Inoue, as proficient as she is, hadn't known existed. He is also able to use this ability to completely hide his presence and spiritual energy, as not to be tracked. Nevetheless, after his recent sōzōshin training, his kidō abilities have reached a level of great skill, being on par with that of even Kamui. After submerging into the shadows and away from his comrades, he further refined his Kidō skills to create new spells including alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. Sennami is the prime example of his unique kidō, a technique designed by Seireitou that combines two concepts that he addresses as "Spacial Regression Conflict" and "Reishi Torrental Manipulation"; which functions in a similar manner to Garganta. Master of Manipulation: Seireitou has shown great ability in manipulating others to do his work for him. Despite his laid back attitude, Seireitou has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man as well as being very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. Seireitou has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The series repeatedly demonstrates Seireitou's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to being able to easily confuse even the most intellegent opponents to play by his rules. Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Seireitou has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Hikaru through a building and slamming Ryan over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Ryan's sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. His great strength is shown during his fights with Ryan holding off bladed attacks by force alone and even battling back his Bankai's flames. He had dispatched two of his opponents with presumably little effort. Seireitou's strength is so immense that when he threw Ryan, he was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on his body. With a single downward chop, he was able to snap Mashiro's sword's blade in two. Seireitou was able to effortlessly cut through the sword and wrist of Kensei's Bankai. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Hanullim that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Hanullim (spirit). Hanullim (하늘님 하느님, the ultimate reality; "Hanuel-nim", supreme being) is the name of Seireitou Kawahiru's Zanpakutō. It takes the appearance of a nōdachi when used, with a white hilt sporting unique complex shapes on it. The top edge of the nōdachi possess several interesting symbols, which Seireitou says represents the four souls of the Shinto philosophy of Naobi (直霊); Aramitama (荒魂, Courage), Nigimitama (和魂, Friendship), Kushimitama (奇魂, Wisdom) and Sakimitama (幸魂, Love). When all united in one person, such as Seireitou, they unite to form a powerful balance within the soul that can be used for good or evil. It emits a powerful holy aura from it's blade; the interesting fact about this is that when the blade was first drawn from Seireitou's soul, the reiatsu being emitted initially was evil; similar to that of a Hollow's. After training for several years in solitude, Seireitou was able to purify and master his blade; conquering the blade's inner spirit. Through his three year training with Sariel, his powers rose greatly; as did his blade's abilities. Upon defeating Kagemmi, he has claimed to have "the strength of God within him". While this claim has been all but proven, Hanullim has stated that Seireitou has finally synergized with his Zanpakutō completely, and that he has mastered Hanullim's power. This means that his Zanpakutō's new power is now obscenely more powerful, beyond even imagination. ::Hanullim no Saya: Hanullim's sheath can deflect or resist spiritual energy attacks with the barrier used to contain Hanullim's power. However, it can only withstand a limited number of attacks. The sheath is capable of resisting any amount of offensive force; however, if that force is used continuously then the sheath will crack. This is why it was able to hold off Ryan's Bankai on it's own, since it was an attack that was only unleashed once, but couldn’t hold off Kamui's kidō since he was unleashing them constantly. The sheath can also summon Hanullim to itself, as seen when Seireitou was trapped inside the cage of kidō with only the sheath. It was created from an ancient tree's bark that grows only in the Royal Palace's Dimension. ]] *'Shikai:' Hanullim is released by the command, "Radiance of redemption that leads us to sunrise. Let hallowed prayers be spoken ever more! Let there be light!" (黎明へと導く覇者の煌たまえ聖なる祈り永久に紡がれん光あれグランドクロス, Reimei e to michibiku haja no kirameki yo. Seinaru inori, tōwa ni tsumugaren! Hikari are, gurando kurosu!); When releasing his Zanpakutō, he holds it in an outstretched arm in front of him with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. He is then completely enveloped by a surge of reiatsu that closes around him to form a closed sphere which Seireitou then cuts himself out of. Hanullim remains as a japanese daishō nōdachi that keeps it's natural appearance. However, it is surrounded in an immense golden reiatsu aura, with it's complex hilt and blade designs also turning golden. It's blade turns sterling silver, in comparason to it's sealed state. The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei. :Shikai Special Ability: Seireitou's Shikai has several forms, achieved by arranging reishi in different patterns and at different intensities. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense; or even increasing both exponentially at the cost of speed. This makes Hanullim's Shikai one of the most versatile releases in the series. These techniques are labeled as "worlds", and each represent a form of his Shikai's power. He has dubbed his Zanpakutō's powers as the "Power and Manipulation of Existance" Hanullim's general Shikai abilities include immense increases in speed and strength. The increase in strength is so great that a simple swing of his sword is strong enough to easily cut an opponent, even at a longer distance. His speed is greatly enhanced in this form and his motions become hard to predict until the very last moment. :*'Some no Sekai - Haennim' (最初の世界햇님, First World - The Sun); By spirling his sword, he grows two large black flame-like wings, along with his sword becoming covered in white flames. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate anything that Seireitou waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in white flames. Only powerful fighters such as Hikaru and Echo can resist it, but even then only indirectly. It's power is enough to fight against the Bankai of several captains simultaneously. These flames carry a powerful corrosive property to them, an interesting manifestation of Seireitou's own power of corrosive poisoning as an offense technique. If there are any significant limits to the effects of the corrosive power they are not known - even the fully transformed body of Sariel was unable to stop or quench the effect and only avoided it by abandoning pieces to destruction. The appearance of the corrosive destruction takes the form of green static discharge as it's spreads throughout it's path of destruction. The flames catch onto whatever they target, and will never stop burning until their target is burned to ashes. Shōyō explains that Hanullim continues to break down whatever it cuts, until it exists no more. The relentless nature of these flames results in a widespread chain of destruction that reduces anything caught in its wake to crumbling remains, to where the destructive effect persists and transfers to anything that remains, destroying them in return. It is because of this particular feature that Hanullim proves to be a bane to Hollow, as it prevents them from absorbing or reabsorbing other hollows or parts of themselves that were cut by the sword without risking being destroying themselves. :::Amanōzume (天宇受売命, Goddess of the Dawn) is a defensive variant of the first technique. It will summon a large black orb of greyish flames that surrounds Seireitou and possibly others. It can even be used as a cage, to trap opponents for long periods of time. Seeing as no-one has even broken through, nothing much is known about the defensive power of Amanōzume. The cage can also take the form of large pillars that shoot out, forming a circle around Seireitou and his opponent(s). The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him with corrosive flames from which there is no hope of healing from. :::Shikon Hisakiten (天国の炎の牙, Fang of Heaven's Flames); It is a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet/black-colored blast(s) with gold lightning surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Shikon Hisakiten is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Seireitou expels more spiritual energy into it. These waves of reiatsu also seem to distrupt the space they occupy at the time. This causes effects on active techniques, as well as limiting the use of a speed enhancing technique such as shunpo or sonido. The waves themselves, however, possess great power and can easily crush through Hueco Mundo towers; As shown by Seireitou, he was able to destroy several towers with a single wave, without even calling the name of the attack. :*'Tsugi no Sekai - Soonnim' (第二次世界달님, Second World - The Moon); Seireitou drops his sword towards the ground, as it melt through. As it does this, Seireitou calls out the technique's name. In the words of Hanullim, it "freezes time into eternal night." Seireitou also slowly slips through the ground, which has turned into a large silver circle of celestial flames; his opponents are also forced to follow suit, as well as all opponents within the range of his spiritual power. They enter a world of utter darkness, where only night exists. Opponents usually land upon a small pathway, akin to that of the halls in japanese temples. It is a large world, in which only Seireitou controls time and space. Hanullim, as well as Hanullim's darker side, manifest in this world in order to heed Seireitou's orders. Both Hanullim and Kaguya have displayed great techniques, ones that have not even been shown by Seireitou himself; whether this means he hasn't yet master Hanullim's power fully is unknown. Considering that all opponents within Seireitou's spiritual power range are forced to enter this reversal world, it is unknown how one can exit without Seireitou permitting it. As shown with Ryan, even a garganta is unable to activate while within this world. This technique can also be used as a means of defense, protecting both himself and his own teammates. :*'San no Sekai - YiSeung' (셋제세계이세계, Third World - "This World"); By swinging his sword across in a linear fashion, Seireitou then calls out the name of the world. A large complex circle of diagrams appears underneath Seireitou, which provides the medium with which Seireitou can circulate energy around the environment or even those he cuts with the zanpakutō. He can manipulate the reishi particles in several unique ways, being able to change their molecular properties as he sees fit. However, Seireitou explains that it is best represented by "the power to destroy and recreate". For example, when he cut a lieutenant-level shinigami, he was able to adjust the temperature of their body's water content to below the freezing point; this resulted in the target's death due to lack of body heat. Another example was when he altered the chemistry of Hikaru's blood, and was able to turn it into flames; capable of igniting Hikaru's body in succession. He could even turn the H2O molecules in the atmosphere into a diamond-substance, and then fire it as a barrage of shards. Possibly the most frightening aspect of the third world's power is that with it's power of reishi conversion as a given, zanpakutō such as Kyōka Suigetsu are totally useless against Seireitou. Knowing that hypnosis or even illusion-based kidō operates by forming a reishi connection in which reiatsu from the illusion or hypnosis user bridges over to the target's reiatsu, and uses that bridge to reach their brain; ultimately gaining access to sense manipulation. By changing the molecular shape of the "bridge", Seireitou can cause a disruption even before the reiatsu connection is complete. In some cases, Seireitou can even turn the direction of reiatsu flow in reverse; meaning that Seireitou would manipulate the opponent's senses, instead of the other way around. However, it appears that the abilities of Shinbyeong cannot be negated nor destroyed by the third world's power; reason being unknown. :::Kakuyōyū (核融合, nuclear fusion); Once Seireitou mastered Hanullim's power fully, he gained access to a new power known as Kakuyōyū. Initially, he compared this power in his own words as, "a sun in the palm of my hand". He can form a powerful compressed orb of fusing molecules on the very blade of his Zanpakutō or even the palm of his hand, and can fire it as an immensely strong beam of pure energy. He can form molecule clumps into large shields for strong defense, and can control the nuclear forces that govern the way the physical world works. :*'Yottsu no Sekai - JuhSeung' (넷세계번째세계, Fourth World - "That World"); A unique form of Hanullim's Shikai that summons two new beings, crafted by Seireitou using a similar screaming soul tornado-like power. The first is a small girl with green eyes that have a rippling-like effect in their appearance, and a teenage man with messy blonde hair. Both of these beings have their own unique powers, but all share senses with Seireitou. Everything they learn, see, touch, or feel is also transfered to Seireitou. The girl has a strange power to project "real" illusions with her eyes, leaving a similar green-ripple shape behind when the illusion's purpose has ended. She can also form a small green barrier that can protect against all physical attacks, but all reikyoku-based techniques can phase straight through. The teenage man can seemingly manipulate gravity at will to repulse matter away. Depending on the amount of force he puts in this technique, it can easily shatter blades or even stone. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed to the man and Seireitou by extension will be deflected, no matter the size or mass. The only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used, though only for roughly nine seconds. While using this technique, Seireitou gains access to an, unnamed as-of-yet, power; a pentagram circle will begin to circle at Seireitou's feet, as it contracts to about shoulder width. Seireitou will rise up towards the sky, as several waves of energy begin to overwhelm the area. As this occurs, several beams of lightning shoot out from the ground, literally overtaking the area. Opponents who suffer the brunt of this attack do not usually escape unharmed. :::Jeoldaeseon (절대선, literally means "that which is heavenly always"); Pointing his Zanpakutō toward the target, a myriad of celestial fox deities are formed from the blade's tip, used for the intention of crushing and obliterating the opponent(s). However, each of these fox deities hold a deeper meaning to their usage. Seireitou uses them to form a giant nine-tailed kitsune specter to surround him. The head of the kitsune specter is strong enough to ward any attack and reduce it to ashes. The corrosive power of Haennim carries over to the defense and offense of the specter; the reiatsu itself of the specter is immensely monsterious, and actually emits silver stands of reiatsu from the core kitsune specter itself. It's very aura starts to make even breathing difficult for his opponent(s). The skies themselves turn dark, as three strange celestial bodies can be visibly seen above. The mouth of the kitsune specter can fire a large beam of pure reiatsu, which size-wise, is large enough to obliterate Karakura town in one shot. The kitsune specter's tails can be used as a means of long-range attack, using them as substitute blades which carry the familiar corrosive powers in the tips of their tails. They can extend up to any distance, so long as there is reishi in the air that can be used to increase the mass of the reiatsu specter. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. When Ryan Getsueikirite comes to Seireitou for training, he instead gives the task to Kaito Kawahiru, remarking that Ryan needs to face the strength of a Captain-level Bankai to improve. When Kaito asks why Seireitou, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Ryan himself. He states that his Bankai is not fit for training others or helping others. Additional Powers Hollow Powers & Abilities Seireitou has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities. After donning his Hollow Mask, Seireitou demonstrated even more frightening abilities which he doesn't normally use in battle. Basically he knows what Sanagi and Hanullim know but adds his own powers while using his Mask. Summoning the Mask: When Seireitou dons his Hollow Mask, he unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy that falls around Seireitou as black rain, which Ryun remarks that it may be blood from Seireitou's enemies that has been gathered by the blade. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration:' The fact that all of his energy is "compressed" when using his Mask means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Shinwacheon Hanullim at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. With enough usage and acquired height, Seireitou can even appear as though he is flying. While in this state, his speed also increases greatly. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' While wearing the mask (even without releasing Shikai or Bankai), the spiritual power Seireitou possesses becomes even greater than before; so great, that he was considered equal to a Bankai-released Captain by Ulquiorra's Follower, Vano Reina. It's sheer strength was great enough to horrify Ryan, Matt, and Austin who sensed his spiritual pressure far away from the bottom of Sōkyōku Hill. *'Enhanced Strength:' This Masked form was able to push back Kaito Kawahiru with little effort, and put all of the Captains on the defensive with just physical power. It's physical strength increases greatly. *'Telekinesis:' Quickly after transforming, Seireitou was able to call Hanullim back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. He is also shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He mimics playing an imaginary guitar, and when the target is close enough he can immobilize and crush them with his "melody". This melody that acts as a form of hypnotism to whatever is in the vicinity. Hollow Combat: When Seireitou fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Seireitou more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Seireitou. Throughout the duration the Hollowfication, Seireitou has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. However, Seireitou does not fight like a berserker, but more elegantly. His body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Garganta: (黒腔, ガルガンタ, Garuganta; Japanese for "black cavity," Spanish for "throat") is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Cero Crepúsculo: Spanish for "Zero Twilight". Though he tends to use his Aoshan, Cero Crepúsculo is a special Cero that Seireitou uses while in his Mask state. It's blast range is the same as Cero Oscuras, and it's power is determined by the amount of reiatsu Seireitou puts into it. It is a black and white color cero, to represent the two sides of Twilight. Resurrección *'Reencarnación:' Hanullim Shikyoshiki (절대선죽음의식, Supreme Being's Death Ceremony) - Chillido Vólpino (金切り声を上げフォックス, Spanish for Screeching Fox); when released by it's command, "Collapse into Silence" (倒れろ当社装苑, taorero ni soen), a giant burst of reiatsu falls around Seireitou like that of black rain. Unlike other releases of those known as Resurrección, a Reencarnación is summoning the sealed powers of both the inner hollow (Vizard) and inner rosary (Shinkūmyō). In his released state Seireitou becomes fox-like. He gains a giant fox tail, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and he dons his hollow mask and it centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. Seireitou gains scarlet lines on his face that become broad and triangular and his fingernails lengthen and sharpen. His eyes glow intensely, appearing heterochromiatic; the left eye green, and the right eye orange. :Reencarnación Special Ability: An interesting feat about his spiritual energy is the fact of it being pure distortional energy, erasing anything that contacts with it. Ideally making it a atmosphere of black holes. All an opponent usually has is their own energy while he has the entire atmosphere. Also, his already high levels of speed have increased to such amounts that in conjuntion with his own pure distortional energy, he can manipulate interactions. However, in order to stabilze this power from destroying his surroundings, he uses a "cycle" of his energy, where he will exert and insert his energy inorder to keep himself and his surroundings from being destroyed by the distortial energy. ::Myōshu Shikiten (マスター天国の祭典の, Master of Heaven's Ceremonies) is a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, cyan green blast(s) of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. While it is similar to the Shikon Hisakiten, Seireitou has hinted that Myōshu Shikiten is Sanagi's technique, not Hanullim's. It seems to also hold illusion-based powers; when shot, it coils around the opponent and then shatters into reishi particles. When executed, the technique traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by Seireitou. The world itself holds the appearance of the outside world, so that his opponent doesn't even know they're in it. While inside, the inflicted opponent(s) are at the total mercy of Seireitou, and face the illusions formed by this technique's power. *'Reencarnación: Segunda Etapa:' Hanullim Shikyoshiki - Chillido Vólpino's name changes into Hanullim Shikyoshiki - Kanna (절대선죽음의식神無, Supreme Being's Death Ceremony - Godless World); this makes it the only Segunda Etapa that actually changes name upon release. It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands; it appears that even he fears the full force of this form. The true form of Hanullim Shikyoshiki - Chillido Vólpino is seemingly created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the white embers of Aborrecer. These flames form a large tornado around Seireitou. When the flames start to blow away, he transforms into a beautiful silver glowing kitsune with 9 tails that are all dipped in a mystic gold reiatsu at their edges where they begin. His legs and arms are ablaze with reiatsu taking the form of a mystic blue flame. Haizo once commented that it is a beautiful, yet devastating being of immense power. His blade also becomes pure silver, mostly the blade itself, earning it the name Amatsuhekiken (帝国の支配者の剣, Sword of an Imperial Ruler). The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow. It can even fire off unnamed fangs of reiatsu, which are presumed to be either Shikon Hisakiten or Myōshu Shikiten. :Kyūkeiransa (驚くランス, Shattering Lance) is a reiatsu weapon created by Seireitou, that is very similar to Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relámpago. It creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, big enough to even land on Ryan despite him using flash step to escape from it. He can use these spears in rapid succession, considering that his reiatsu at this stage is free-flowing and all around him. Seireitou is also able to use this attack as a blade, which actually corrodes biotic material upon impact; as seen when Kyubaek's arm begin to melt, showing the bone. :*'Massive Cero:' While in Segunda Etapa, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with the range and wingspan of Seireitou's reiatsu wings. It is pure white in color, in reference to the phase representing his aspect of death; "pain that causes a white death." Shinkūmyō Powers Shinkūmyō (空の存在, lit. Empty Existance) are Xiāochú that have underwent a form of transformation involving the power of a Blanks' rejoining of it's Memory and Energy, becoming entirely new beings. Shinkumyo of this kind, grow a Blank-like Entity within themselves and can access it's power. The inner being is usually called the Inner Rosary, and is created when one attempts to supress their memories and feelings to an extent, to which they create a being within themselves. Seireitou's Inner Rosary is named Sanagi and exists within Seireitou's Inner World. Unlike his Hollow Transformation, in order to access his Shinkūmyō powers, his aura meerly shifts over as his aura is replaced with Sanagi's power. Originally, Seireitou could not maintain Sanagi's power, but after awakening his inner Sōzōshin blood, he was able to enact full dominance over Sanagi. This is shown by his eyes changing into a more complex form, signifying his power being balanced with Sanagi's. *'Vast Spiritual Power:' Seireitou's power in this form is greatly enhanced; his aura shifts over to Sanagi and changes color from black/red to a smooth lavender. According to Shiori, the continued release of it would cause tremendous harm to the Soul Society. If he should continue to clash with Kamui while in this state, and Kamui in his Mask-enhanced Bankai; it would spell the end of the Soul Society. *'Immense Speed:' While in this form, Seireitou becomes dangerously fast and evasive, able to dodge all of Ryan's bala attacks with little effort and keep up with Kamui while he is in Bankai and wearing his Hollow mask. He seems to move like a bullet, rather than use a form of flash step. Hōgyoku-powered Abilities As the result of swallowing the Hōgyoku, Seireitou's own powers have increased by unimaginable amounts. Once inside his body, it began to take effect as Seireitou's eyes appeared to change from their calm crimson amber to a more mystical ocean blue; almost exact in color to the Hōgyoku itself. Usage of the Hōgyoku's powers were represented by the shift of eye colors, and reiatsu intensity differences. While Seireitou could manually access the Hōgyoku's powers, it takes a considerable toll on his body with every use. Decimating Spiritual Power: Once the Hōgyoku was digested, it's power broke down and infused within Seireitou's soul; increasing his spiritual power exponentially. The color of his aura had went from a mixing scarlet black to a pure jet black reiatsu. Unlike any Shinigami, his reiatsu aura also contains crimson sparks of reishi discharge; making a deep crackling noise when Seireitou focuses his reiatsu. According to Byakuya Kuchiki when he first confronted the Hōgyoku-powered Seireitou, his reiatsu has an overbearing power which is unlike anything or anyone else in Soul Society; to the point where he even considered as something completely unrelated to Reiatsu. His spiritual power has a presence which, according to him, feels as if it's trying to stifle his very existence. Byakuya compared the experience to being crushed by the weight of one hundred suns. It had enough force to rip open a garganta on it's own without the use of kidō. Seireitou had shown that his reiatsu is powerful enough to crush any of Kaito's attacks and powers. As he was able to negate his Bankai's laser technique. Overwhelming Wúpiào: Along with his great increase in spiritual power, Seireitou's wúpiào power has increased drastically. It was shown that with this speed, he could bifurcate several opposing arrancar in under a second. During his fight with Ryan Getsueikirite and Shinji Hirako in Soul Society, although Seireitou states that Ryan's overconfidence and Shinji's weak resolve was impeding their performance, Seireitou was able to easily outmaneuver both opposing Shikai (despite ''Kagemusha'' and ''Sakenade'''s hypnotic powers) and mask-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a finger on Ryan's forehead and still dodge a point-blank cero from Shinji, who had his fist against Seireitou's back. *'Unusual Teleportation:' Seireitou shows the ability to recover from debilitating or even fatal blows in a manner most unusual. This was shown when Minkai hit him in the back with his Zanpakutō's Bankai, where the attack literally phased through him, avoiding damage. His ability's consistency is confirmed when Shinji attempted a Cero on him, and, as predicted, he phased through him as Ryan had done earlier that fight. Seireitou also shows the ability to travel long distances within relatively short timespans, having a discussion with Kamui in Hueco Mundo and reappearing in Soul Society within a very short period. It was speculated by Ginrei that he uses some sort of time/space power to instantly send himself or even parts of his body to different locations or some sort of void and then instantly bring them back. Kidō Analysis: Seireitou has gained the ability to physically break down kidō when it comes in contact within his reiatsu. He does this by literally having his reiatsu rip apart the chemical and nuclear bonds that make up the kidō spell. This was shown when a Sōkatsui spell fired by Ryan was ripped apart into reishi particles and it fled into Soul Society's reishi-enriched air; albeit the spell was chantless. High-Speed Regeneration: The Hōgyoku also has some healing properties, as it is able to heal the injury inflicted upon Seireitou, who had fused it into his soul, by Kamui. Seireitou explains that the Hōgyoku is instinctively protecting its master. However, it has it's limits for Kamui's slashes still took effect on Seireitou, despite the physical injury being healed. Quotes * "To me, the world was boredom itself. I always watched it with indifference. The smouldering summers. The freezing winters. Spring ends. Autumn arrives. The seasons tediously repeat themselves. Like a pinwheel that continues to spin, only time passes by. To me, the world was an unchangeable place. Not once was I irritated nor did I feel my heart skip with excitement. The colorless days passed before my eyes... And I grew very discontent with the world." * (In his own thoughts) "When one comes to know love... they run the risk of carrying hate." * (To Kaito) "I've been around longer than you have, kid. And I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody... So, it looks like neither of us has led a charmed life exactly, have we? Still, we're not all that bad off. At least you and I have been lucky enough to find new comrades to help fill the void." * (To Hikaru) "Stronger than me? Do you assume that because I have yet to show you any of my true abilities? Or perhaps your natural understanding of the word "Power" itself simply differs from mine. Allow to me to teach what "Power" truly is." * (To Shinji) "Why are you putting so much distance between us? If you want to make sure it hits me, then you should get close and fire. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch... If I do this, my finger is almost instantly at your forehead." * (After using Shikai) "To show you my respect, I'll only give you a light toasting." * "Sorry, but I've never really been good at hearing when the speaker's a man. Just listening is too boring." Trivia * Seireitou's official themes are [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jvii9cFmITg New Divide by Linkin Park] and [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiOGAiANsC8 Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari] * Hanullim's Shikai was inspired by Itachi Uchiha's quote; "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" * Seireitou Kuchiki was actually a Prototype character created to try out several ideas all at once. This article is actually the completed final result of my Seireitou character. * Seireitou Kawahiru (Bleach Nagareboshi) is Seieitou in which he is displayed in Bleach Nagareboshi. After three years of training under Sariel, Seireitou has attained a new status. * Seireitou's Name comes from two places: "Seireitou" came from the words "Pure" from Sei, "Soul" or "Spirit" from rei, and tou being a popular ending given to a male's name. The surname, "Kawahiru", comes from kawa (カワ, lit. "daytime") and hiru (昼, "surrounding") which comes together as "Surrounding Daytime", relating to Seireitou's mysterious ability to make anyone reveal their inner light. * Seireitou's relationship with Shiori has been hinted to be on the verge of romance, though both refused to admit it. Reactions from both of them over certain events and statements have shown this. * According to the Bleach Nagareboshi Databook: ** Seireitou's hobbies include meditation and martial art training. ** Seireitou's wishes to test his strength out against Hikaru and Echo. ** His favorite food is imagawayaki with grape filling, along with a side of miso soup. His favorite drink is hot oolong tea. ** Seireitou's favorite phrase is "nankurunaisa" (なんくるないさ, Everything will turn out alright in the end). Category:Royal Family Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:Xiāochú